bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 167
ヒーローのスタートライン |romaji = Nanbāwan Hīrō no Sutātorain |volume = 18 |pages = 17 |date = January 22, 2018 |issue = 8, 2018 |arc = Remedial Course |anime episode = Episode 80 |previous = Chapter 166 |next = Chapter 168 |chapter title = Number One Hero's Starting Line |cover = Komari Ikoma Gang Orca Katsuki Bakugo Shoto Todoroki Camie Utsushimi Inasa Yoarashi Tamashiro}} ヒーローのスタートライン|Nanbāwan Hīrō no Sutātorain}} is the one hundred and sixty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Katsuki Bakugo uses his Explosions to break down the ice slides created by Inasa Yoarashi and Shoto Todoroki while the Masegaki Municipal Elementary School teacher thanks them for opening the children's hearts. Camie Utsushimi, Inasa, and Shoto clean up alongside the children. Kugo Sakamata and the Masegaki Elementary teacher comment on the children's behavior with Kugo believing it is up to the teacher to help the children responsibly use their Quirk, and the teacher vows to do so. The Provisional Training Hero Course training ends with Camie, Inasa, Katsuki, and Shoto walking out of the gymnasium. Outside, Seiji Shishikura and the Shiketsu High School teacher talk with Toshinori Yagi and Hizashi Yamada. The Shiketsu High teacher comments to Camie that U.A. High School and Shiketsu are starting to work together in order to find out why she was attacked. As Seiji discusses possible cooperative training exercises alongside U.A., Enji Todoroki approaches Shoto and comments on his change. As Enji tries putting his hand on his son's shoulder, Shoto smacks his father's hand away. Instead, Enji tells Shoto that he is proud of him and will become a Hero that Shoto can be proud of. As Inasa watches the exchange between father and son, Shoto begrudgingly ends the conversation by telling his father to do whatever he wants. Seeing Enji's change of heart, Inasa wills himself to approach the hero by punching himself in the face and tells Endeavor that he will be cheering him on; Enji thanks Inasa for his support. Slowly but surely, Enji and the students of the Provisional Hero License course training are making progress. A few days after the Provisional Hero License course training, September came to a close and October began. Izuku Midoriya's intern group, Toshinori, and Shota Aizawa went to Sir Nighteye's funeral. There, it was decided that the Internship program was to be postponed for the time being and Sir Nighteye's office was taken over by his sidekick, Juzo Moashi, while awaiting Mirio Togata's return. Eri regained consciousness even though her psychological state was still unstable, meaning Izuku and the others were still forbidden to see her face to face. Furthermore, it was discovered that Eri's Quirk originates from the horn on her forehead; Eri's horn had shrunk to the size of a lump due to her fever. Back in Class 1-A, the class are struggling with an equation and after long hard thinking, Izuku figures out an answer but is wrong and is corrected by Momo Yaoyorozu. Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida comment on Izuku's hard work and decide to get lunch with him. Suddenly, Yuga Aoyama puts cheese in Izuku's mouth which startles him. As Tenya offers Yuga a seat at lunch, Yuga declines and decides to eat his own lunch by himself. Out of all the students in Class 1-A, Izuku has never being able to figure out or read Yuga. In his bedroom, Izuku switches off the light and heads off to bed. Outside Izuku's bedroom, Yuga glares at Izuku through his window; it was from this point onward that Izuku would begin to understand Yuga's true nature. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 167 fr:Chapitre 167